


Doll

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Necrophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 20:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Empress gets a new toy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doll

Legs idly dangling over from the sides of her battleship over the lands below, the Condesce waited, gritting her fangs in anger. The woman spent more than enough time waiting since the vast glub effortlessly destroyed her entire Empire and took away her prized Helmsman powering her battleship, which forced her to travel on sluggish auxiliary power. Six hundred and twelve sweeps, six hundred and twelve entire sweeps to get back here was more than *enough*. 

The Condesce sighed out in an attempt to calm herself down, her fingers tapping against the ship's metal floor. She'd occasionally glance up towards the sky, noting the innumerable amount of stars and galaxies above, many of which she had traversed and visited on her endless quest for power. It was quite the dull sight, she thought. Conquering planets and spreading the glory of her Empire was far more rewarding, far more exciting, but also regrettably of the long lost past...

Fifteen minutes. 

She'd counted every second. Fifteen damned minutes since the fight, since she so effortlessly slain the "fearsome" and "legendary" Demoness, and there was neither hide nor nub of this "Lord English". Every minute that passed only caused her anger to grow further and further, primarily because of the reason she was waiting; enslavement. Sure, the promises of immortality, power and a new chance to rule were very tempting, but the fact that she, highest of all the Hemospectrum, would be forced into the servitude of some unknowable Demon was utterly ridiculous and utterly insulting. But the Condesce knew that she had no choice in the matter, for there was nothing else. Her glorious Empire was nothing more than dust and bones, her many great cities but decrepit ruins. 

Clenching her teeth harder, she glanced behind her and over towards the carcass of the Demoness, crumpled in a pool of disgusting maroon blood. Their battle had been short, yet brutal; the Demoness blasting her majyyks almost lazily as the Condesce effortlessly dodged them, for how could a lowblood hope to stand against the highest of all? To think that such a feared and reviled figure in her Empire's mythology turned out to be nothing more than a rustblood was enough to bring the Condesce into hysterics, though her current mood was quite sour. Getting up, she then proceeded to stomp her way over towards the corpse, gritting her fangs and flaring her nostrils. 

Her magnificent golden trident protruded out from the dead rustblood's chest, maroon soiling the green fabric of her dress and dulling the ship's bright red floors. It had gone in quite deeply, though she regretted that the Demoness's death may have been rather quick and painless, for she'd expired not long after hitting the ground. Kneeling over, the Condesce wrapped her had around the weapon, pulling it out of the corpse and reveling in the sound of her flesh and organs shifting. Although her immaculate trident dripped with disgusting rust blood, the Condesce currently did not care enough to clean it off. Her mind was preoccupied with the fact that she'd had likely been deceived. There never was a "Lord English", for the entire proposal was a sham. How could she have known that lowblood could have been telling the truth?! Perhaps the fact that she may have WANTED all the promises she offered, even if they meant the cost of her pride. 

It wasn't like she had anything else left... 

Shaking her head, she gazed down at the corpse's face, looking into her eyes. Their rapid flashing had ceased, faded away into a pale, dull pinkish hue. Ruby blood slowly trickling down from the sides of her mouth, and looking closer, she could have sworn that her (admittedly cute) lips almost were parted into what looked like a smile. This only caused the Condesce's bubbling rage to seethe further, as if the Demoness was mocking her even after her death. 

Driven by anger, she suddenly threw herself down on the Handmaid's corpse, throwing the trident aside to grab her shoulders and viciously shake the body. No ONE tricked Her Imperious Condescion and got away with it, even if they were already dead! She then ruthlessly bashed the corpse against the hard metal ground, screaming in frustration while the Handmaid's head flopped about, as if she were a wriggler's doll. The Condesce usually kept a good enough reign on her temper, but she wasn't even bothering to hold any of it back now. She, the Empress, had just been tricked, and by a RUSTBLOOD, no less. This was an insult beyond insults, and death was simply not enough punishment.

The Condesce continued assaulting the body, smacking the head against the ground in hopes that those stupid curved horns would just break off. All the while the Handmaid's empty, hollow eyes continued to taunt her so. Suddenly, the Condesce then dropped the corpse, moving her hands down towards the Handmaid's thin neck as she proceeded to wrap her fingers around it, squeezing the throat and digging her nails into the body's cold, soft skin. She was quite aware that strangling a dead body was a most pointless endeavor, but she was just far too angry to think clearly about this. She didn't even care that her wetsuit was growing stained with her vile blood, anger had taken over.

She did not spend six-hundred and twelve sweeps returning home just for her to be tricked by a gutterblood. It was a joke that only the cruelest prankster imaginable could conceive of, and she wasn't laughing.

Her grip grew tighter, and she derived great pleasure imagining the Demoness still alive as she choked the air out of her lungs, visualizing her arms and legs flailing out pitifully while she gasped and begged for mercy, mercy she would not give. Just the thinking about it was driving her into arousal, especially once she began feeling the soft, landdweller flesh in contrast to her to the smooth, clammy flesh of her fingers. It had just been so very long since she'd ever touched another troll, dead or alive.... As her mind dwelt back on her Helmsman, she instantly broke away from the Handmaid, her anger growing to be replaced with bittersweet sadness. He was such a fine engine, taking her ship so far across the stars. It had been so long since his death, even his bones had degraded to dust, and it was a sobering experience to learn that even one with as much power as her couldn't bring him back, unable to reanimate his brain and restore his soul.

Staring down at her blood-stained hands, and then back at the corpse, an idea came to her. Her powers of life-control may not have been enough to fully bring her Helmsman back, but she did find that she could, in fact, revive certain parts (certain parts indeed) of his body at her will, and she could maintain it as long as she concentrated on it. Alas, it only delayed decomposition, though thankfully the body of the Handmaid was still quite fresh enough. This would be the perfect way to defile the memory of the 'great' Demoness, and that alone would be worth staining herself with the rustblood's slime.

Where to begin? She stood up and began pacing herself around the Demoness's body, pondering for a few minutes. Her eyes then began to dart down towards the Handmaid's legs, noting that they were admittedly rather attractive in shape, though then again, she hadn't even seen another troll for hundreds of sweeps. She'd have found anyone attractive at this point. The Condesce's gaze lowered further towards her feet, and a cheeky idea crossed her mind. Kneeling down, she proceeded to slip one of her green shoes off, throwing it aside in disgust as she carefully examined the Demoness's naked foot; thin calves, bony ankles, lithe toes and black nail-polish. She couldn't necessarily deny that her body wasn't attractive, but there was no way it could have compared to her own. Though she could have started with the arms instead, the Condesce felt that it was just so much less insulting.

She placed one hand on the corpse's leg, curiously squeezing it to feel how cold the skin was. Rustbloods were known to have rather high body temperatures, a trait she always found rather disgusting. Shutting her eyes, the Condesce then took in a deep breath, concentrating and focusing her mind solely on the corpse. It had been quite some time since she'd used her powers, but she was confident it would work. An aura of fuchsia-colored energy began to flow from the Condesce's hand, wrapping around the Handmaid's leg before slowly seeming to seep into her flesh. A wide grin crept across her face as she then saw the leg immediately began shaking and twitching. On her mental command, the corpse's toes began to stretch and wiggle, her leg slowly raising itself up into the air. The Condesce broke off concentration, and giggled playfully once it flopped back to the ground, as dead as before.

An excellent start indeed, she thought. She proceeded to crawl over towards the Demoness's other leg, removing the other shoe as she then lifted the leg up with both her hands. However, as her eyes began to run up the Handmaid's legs, she noticed her crotch region, and a far more insidious and filthy idea came to mind. She dropped the leg, moving up towards the body's legs and lifting up the lower end of her dress. She ripped off the Handmaid's black underwear, throwing it away in disgust as if it were contaminated. She glanced back down at the corpse's exposed vulva, eyeing the pubic hairs with an expression of disgust; utterly unkempt, with the appearance of thick, dark wool. 

Barely stifling back laughter, the Condesce raised the Handmaid's right arm up and moved it down towards her genitals, where she then abruptly inserted several of the Handmaid's fingers into her vagina. She praised herself for how utterly depraved the idea was, though regretted the body's lack of any reaction. Control like this, while always amazing, just wasn't the same with on a lifeless corpse. Shaking her head, she focused on reanimating the hand, watching with sick delight as it started convulsing and twitching as the life-magics filled it. 

Now in total control of the arm, the Condesce then forced the fingers to begin rubbing against her labia, before then sliding them down deeper inside to wiggle and stimulate her dead clitoris. This went on for five full minutes, the Handmaid gazing lifelessly at the night sky all the while, forever oblivious to the desecration being inflicted upon her. Grinning, the Condesce ceased the reanimation, pulling the hand out of her genitals as an even more delightfully wicked idea came to her. She quickly seated herself right over the body's torso, disregarding the Demoness's maroon blood soiling her regal wetsuit. It was worth getting a bit muddy for what she had planned... 

Focusing her stare intensely at the Handmaid's genitals, she then hovered a free hand over it and with a snap of two fingers, caused the vagina to instantly convulse and twitch to life. Though her heart no longer beat, blood began to flow around her organ, animated by the Condesce's wicked magics. The corpse's clitoris grew engorged, swelling up further and further, as the Condesce felt her genitals begin tingling in arousal. This level of control over someone's body, especially after so SO long, was almost unspeakable in how amazing it felt. 

Maroon fluids suddenly began squirting out, splattering the Condesce's wetsuit and causing her to abruptly break the reviving. The Condesce quickly got up, taking in another deep breath and regaining her composure. Looking down at her suit, and then back at the corpse, the Condesce grinned, moving her hands to the back as she proceeded to slip it off, standing proudly nude, lips parted into a wide, toothy grin as she ran her hands down her body. She wondered as to just how impressed the Demoness would have been by how marvelous she looked, but shook the thoughts off. The coldness of the air was quite comforting on her smooth, hairless flesh, unexposed to Alternia's fresh air for countless sweeps.

Kneeling down, the Condesce immediately shuddered once she felt blood over her bare knees, but attempted to ignore it, focusing her efforts on unbutton the dress. The finely patterned green velvet had come to be stained with maroon, but the Empress cared little for fashion. It was ripped off and thrown aside carelessly, the only article of clothing left on the corpse her bra, which she quickly tore off. Her eyes found themselves more interested by the gaping wound in the lowblood's stomach region, left by a lucky throw of her trident. Despite having gone straight through her torso, the lack of gore left on the weapon had been curious indeed. 

She gazed into the hole, noting the way the corpse's organs had been mutilated and how the trident managed to break through her spinal cord. The Condesce grinned further, childishly praising herself for most the excellent shot. She then stared back up at the Handmaid's breasts, groping both of them with her hands and noting how firm they were. Pathetically small, especially compared to her own, which she jiggled playfully, as if to mock the Demoness for lacking her natural endowments. Yet, she could not deny that the corpse was attractive, though the attractiveness may have come from her being dead. The Condesce still greatly cherished those more intimate moments with the Helmsman's carcass...

Wrapping her arms underneath the Handmaid, she then lifted the body up, positioning her down on her thighs as she leaned back. She was surprised at how light the corpse weighed, feeling lighter than how her frame seemed. The Handmaid's head lay on her bosom, nestled almost directly between her breasts. Giggling lightly at this, the Condesce then shifted herself, moving her dead partner's body so that both of their genitals contacted. Feeling rough, wooly pubic hairs up against her hairless, tight vagina was quite the uncomfortable experience, but the Condesce was not deterred, and soon came to find it easily ignored. She began forcefully rubbing herself against her, the friction caused by the wool-like hairs causing her to quickly grow more and more aroused, biting down on her lip.

Unable to hold it back any longer, the Condesce tentacle-bulge slowly slithered out of her 'vagina', the fuchsia colored organ dripping with pink fluids. It forced its way inside the corpse's vagina, pushing deeper in as the Condesce gasped out in pleasure, her cheeks flushed as her heart pounded. It was rather cold, even colder than the Condesce's low body temperature, though stretched out inside, almost implicating that the rustblood already had numerous sexual encounters. 

Both of her hands were on the Handmaid's shoulders, and she then focused her mind around her lower body, using her powers to revive the corpse's vagina once more. The cold flesh quickly grew warm again as she thrust her wiggling, wet bulge inside, causing her to moan out. The organ was quite sensitive indeed, and she prided herself on it, only ever having exposed it to her Helmsman, wrapping it around his penis, his mind too distracted by the extreme pain powering the Battleship caused him to notice as she forced him to ejaculate... Just thinking about those moments was enough to drive her into further arousal, picking up the pace and pumping faster and faster. She proceeded to lift the Handmaid up by her shoulders, moving her head in closer as she locked her lips over her, licking the blood off and reveling in the rusty taste. 

The Condesce continued kissing, no longer caring about the rust blood all over her mouth. She wrapped her strong, shapely legs around the Handmaid's back, flipping the corpse over as they rolled around in the pool of rust blood. The depravity of the situation, the desecration being exacted on none other than the legendary Demoness was spectacular indeed. Soon, the Handmaid's reanimated organ began leaking rust cum all over her throbbing bulge, which in turn caused her to climax, blowing out a stream of magenta cum inside the carcass as she screamed out.

Breaking away from the body, the Condesce then got up, her legs shaking as the tentacle retracted back in, dripping out large amounts of pink cum all over the floor. She stared back down at the dead Demoness for some time, noting the same dull, blank expression on her face, completely unchanged since her death. She kicked at her head, laughing wildly before she then paced began pacing around the ship, leaving behind bloody, maroon footprints over cold, crimson metal.

English never arrived.


End file.
